1. Field of Use
The disclosure teaches a method and apparatus for automated filling of syringes. This includes automated filling of syringes with radiopharmaceuticals or other drugs.
2. Prior Art
Semi automated systems for filling syringes have been disclosed in the prior art including machines manufactured by Intellifill iv of FHT Inc., Daytona Beach, Fla. and Radio Syringe Filling by M&O Perry Industries of Corona, Calif.